supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael (Between Angels and Demons)
Raphael was the third of the four archangels created by God. He was older than Gabriel but younger than Michael and Lucifer. After Lucifer's rebellion and banishment, Raphael stood by Michael in taking over the Heaven. History When God created human beings and asked all angels to bow down to them, Rafael was among those who were reluctant, but he obeyed. When Lucifer rebelled against God, Rafael chose to side with God and Michael. However, at some point, Rafael lost faith in God and got tired of his father's duties. Apocalypse Heaven's Civil War Personality Raphael is a severe, serious and traditionalist angel, who has lost faith in God and is tired of his duties. He had no respect or regard for humans, as evidenced by the state in which he left his vessel, Donnie Finnerman, in a catatonic state. Raphael also had little tolerance for disobedience among the Heaven Host. Raphael is also incredibly arrogant and has named himself the distributor of God's will. Raphael was also very cruel, as evidenced when he threatened to torture Dean to say yes to Michael and destroy Castiel after he rebelled to prevent the Apocalypse. Powers and abilities *'Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' Being an archangel, Raphael possesses a vast amount of incredible supernatural power, enough to cause a blackout on the entire eastern seaboard and can summon powerful storms even while trapped in a holy ring of fire. The only strongest beings are his older brothers, his father, his uncle and his aunt. **'Possession': Rafael, like all celestial beings, demanded the use of a human vessel to physically interact with human beings while on Earth. Like all angels, he needed the consent of the vessels. Although he needed permission from the vessel, his presence was so powerful that it would permanently damage his vessel. **Astral Projection: Raphael is able to project his wings in a flash of white light. **'Healing': Raphael was able to heal the damage done by Castiel to Seraphiel. **'Highly Advanced Sacred White Light': Raphael can generate white light capable of blowing up almost everything in oblivion. **'Clairsentience': Raphael was able to locate individuals anywhere in the Universe. However, he was unable to find beings protected by sigils. **'Electromagnetic interference': Raphael's mere presence was able to cause a blackout on the East Coast. **'Molecular Combustion': Raphael destroyed Castiel at the subatomic level. **'Precognition': Raphael can see the future, although not the full picture. **'Warping Reality': Raphael was able to hide a room from reality. **'Regeneration': Raphael's non-fatal wounds were healed quickly. **'Resurrection': Raphael was able to resurrect dead humans, as he did with Clara Brown's mother. **'Supernatural Perception': Raphael is able to perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, even to angels. **'Super Strength': Being an archangel, Raphael has immense physical strength. He was able to easily dominate other beings. **'Telekinesis': Raphael could easily move and control objects with his mind. **'Telepathy': Raphael could hear the thoughts of humans, having free access to the memories and thoughts of their vessels. ***'Dream Walking': Raphael could fit into people's dreams even without a human vessel. **'Teleportation': As an archangel, Raphael can travel anywhere in the universe instantly without occupying the intermediary space, except for places protected against him. ***'Apporting': Raphael to teleport beings and objects to his presence. **'Energy Blasts': Raphael was able to launch powerful rays of energy. **'Weather Manipulation': *'Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience': *'Immortality': Raphael was created by God before the creation of the Universe, more than 13 billion years in the past. He could live indefinitely, unless he was murdered. **'Invulnerability': like an archangel, Raphael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even the Sacred Fire only managed to banish it for a short time. As an archangel, the only known weapons that can kill you are the Archangel Blade. **'Immunity': Raphael was resistant to Holy Fire, although he still caused agonizing pain and banished him. Weaknesses Harming, Misleading, Banishing, and Trapping *'Enochian sigils': Raphael cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. *'Holy Fire': Holy fire can't kill Raphael, but it can damage his vessel momentarily. Holy fire causes Michael quite a great deal of pain. *'The Colt': The Colt was capable of causing Rafael pain, even being able to knock him out, but not kill him. *'Angel banishing sigil': This sigil could banish Raphael. Killing *'Archengel Blade' *'Souls': With 50,000 souls, Castiel was able to banish Raphael. Consumption of millions of souls gave Castiel so much power that he could snap his fingers and obliterate Raphael. *'Cosmic Entities' Category:Archangels (Between Angels and Demons)